


Fuck Me Full

by RubyMagnolia



Series: Fill Him Up [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Consensual Gang Bang, Consensual Group Sex, Gang Bang, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen gets himself into a consensual gang bang with Adaar, Iron Bull, Dorian, and a collection of eager soldiers, and is filled up with cum.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55107071#t55107071">Kinkmeme Fill</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Full

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not a fan of ridiculously inflated bellies, then back out now. Cullen's belly gets extremely round.

A/N: Almost 3k of smutty mcsmut. Cullen is surprisingly up for anything. I hope you enjoy him being fucked full of cum.

It was Dorian's idea. The Iron Bull had agreed, and Cullen had, with a little convincing, said yes.

He felt his pulse quicken as Dorian slicked his arse with oils and lubricants, his cock partially stiff as he pointed his ass into the air. Fingers stretched him out, working a small toy in that was flared at the base. Cullen shivered as it rubbed against him. It felt odd having his cheeks spread open, but he thought of what Dorian had suggested and any doubts immediately vanished.

They had a safeword.

The Iron Bull had promised to round up a few extras for their game. A few officers had been wrangled and sworn to secrecy – Cullen was surprised to find that there were several of his soldiers that had fostered tiny crushes on him. The Inquisitor had been asked along as well, to which he smiled and gave Cullen a cream to rub into his stomach.

"What is it for?" asked Cullen.

"It'll let you stretch. Apply three times a day for a week, and you'll be pleased you did."

And so Cullen had. The toy that Dorian was inserting was the first of many, to safely work Cullen up to be able to take the two Qunari cocks, one dwarf, one Tevinter designed cock (and Dorian assured Cullen that the bulge in his pants was nothing compared to when he was hard), and three assorted others. He was allowed to touch all of them first, through their trousers, and he almost whimpered when he felt them.

He wanted them all now. But he couldn't.

"Ah, you're taking this one so nicely. Maybe you can come back at lunch and we'll see if we can't go up a size," said Dorian, and Iron Bull chuckled.

They pulled up his smalls, and then his trousers, and Cullen squeaked as the toy rubbed inside him, stretching him. Iron Bull clamped a hand over Cullen's crotch.

"We should put you in a chastity device as well. Would you like that?" asked Iron Bull.

He squeezed, and Cullen gasped, his hardness pressing against the hand.

"Maybe some other time," said Dorian. "He's got a lot to process."

He pecked Cullen on the cheek.

"You shall look ravishing, filling up with cum, your stomach pushing out. Now I'm sure you have work to do," said Dorian.

He swatted Cullen on the rear and shooed him from the room.

•

As the end of the week drew nearer, it was more and more difficult to hide the preparation. Cullen was constantly fighting to pay attention, the toys progressively becoming larger and larger.

He bit his lip as he shifted in his chair, the toy rubbing against that spot of nerves that felt so good. His cock spurted, adding to the damp patch on his crotch.

He'd snuck looks at Adaar when he was at the War Table. Dorian had informed him that they were all taking potions to help them prepare for filling Cullen up. What that entailed, Cullen hadn't realised until he matched a memory from early in the week, to the day before that he was going to be fucked and filled. Adaar's crotch bulged, not his cock, but his balls swelling with seed to put in Cullen.

Adaar caught him, and smirked when the others weren't looking, taking a swig from a flask. His bulge grew bigger.

Cullen drew his coat closer and buttoned it up.

•

They met early in the morning. Cullen was the last to arrive, as per instruction, and he flushed at the sight of their cocks, being rubbed and lubricated, their balls heavy and engorged. Adaar and Bull were completely naked, their cocks half-hard and inviting. Dorian was the only one still clothed, although he was in a shirt and trousers, rather than his full robes.

"Look at this, so eager! You really want to be filled up," chuckled Iron Bull, teasing Cullen's erection through his pants.

"Yes," he said.

They made him rest on the bed in the same way they had when removing and inserting the fake cocks. Head down, arse up. Dorian went through the usual preparation, but then stripped Cullen completely down, and ran heated hands over Cullen's back, massaging him until he was loose and pliant, and dripping cum onto the sheets underneath him.

The first cock was good, thrusting in and out quickly, but not as large as the last toy, which is what Cullen really wanted. Hands clasped at his hips, then clenched as the first man released.

And released again.

Cullen reached back, holding his weight on one arm, and fondled the man's balls, trying to get it all out. There was more than an average orgasm, but Cullen felt slightly disappointed, even as the man panted roughly.

Then, in between a quick probe of Dorian's fingers to reslick him with oil, came the next human. He was a bit bigger, and lasted ten seconds longer.

Out of the corner of Cullen's eye, he could see the first soldier redressing - the potion was only good for one go, Adaar had told him, and there was no quick bounce back. The effects would wear off after a day of not taking the potion.

The soldier looked away when they made eye contact, both of them aroused and shy about fucking one another. He disappeared for the morning training session.

"Come on," he growled. "Fuck me properly."

He was resting on both arms again and thrust backwards, clenching his ass. The second soldier gasped, and pushed forward more intensely, pressing his cock to full hilt, and drawing it almost all of the way out.

"Yes commander," said the soldier.

A few moments later there was the quickening of breath and the release inside of Cullen. It felt better, his hand going to his stomach. There was a slight rise there, growing bigger as the soldier kept cumming. Cullen moaned and clenched again.

"The other one must have broken the rules," said Iron Bull. "This is the kind of result I was expecting, Adaar."

Adaar nodded, and passed the flask of potion around for the remaining men to take a swig from. Dorian's trousers looked so full, Cullen could hardly believe that Dorian could stand it. And they were only getting fuller.

He was distracted as the second soldier pulled out, and Dorian crawled onto the bed, pressing himself against Cullen's leg as he slicked him again.

"I want you," said Cullen.

"Be patient," said Dorian. "You're doing so well."

The third load stretched his stomach a bit more, but it was the dwarf that really pushed things into pleasure.

Cullen came onto the sheets, shouting into the pillow as the dwarf fucked him over and over, seed coming in thick spurts. One callused hand kneaded Cullen's ass whilst the other rubbed at Cullen's belly, now beginning to show as if he'd eaten a particularly large meal.

He could see his stomach, but not very well. He wished he could sit up but then all of their hard work would come spilling out, and he wanted more. His cock jerked to life thinking of how big he was going to get, and the dwarf took it again to wring out another orgasm.

When he finally pulled out from Cullen, there was a shiver through Cullen's body. He wanted to see properly.

"Do you need to take a break?" asked Dorian.

"N-no," said Cullen. "Maker, this feels good."

"Imagine if you could get pregnant with a Qunari cub," teased Bull. "You'd be so huge."

The image flashed in Cullen's head. He moaned. His belly, ripe and full, tunics not fitting as he swelled up, and everyone would know that he'd been fucked by a Qunari. His hand went to rub his belly, and he whimpered.

"I need more," he said quietly, hand traveling lower to pull at his cock.

Dorian undid his trousers and Cullen stared. The Tevinter was good. Really good. Perfectly formed.

And then Cullen found that cock thrust under his nose.

"Kiss it for luck."

He did. Dorian drew away and he could hear rustling behind him, and he clenched his hands into the sheets as Dorian sank in.

"Very good, commander," Dorian said.

He reached out and stroked Cullen's hair.

Dorian was an expert at fucking. This was immediately obvious, the man adjusting his angle to hit at Cullen's prostate, whilst making it slower than the others, but more intense. They moved together, and Cullen's shoulders were getting sore from resting on them for so long, but Dorian seemed to know and heated his hands again to relieve the pain, holding him up enough that there was less pressure but his ass still pointed up.

Cullen sighed, rocking back and forth, tensing and untensing, waiting for Dorian to stuff more seed into him.

Like the dwarf, Dorian just kept cumming. There was a pleasurable stretch in Cullen's abdomen, distending as Dorian filled him up. Pleasure and fascination made Cullen hum.

"You'll have to give me the recipe for that potion, boss," said Iron Bull.

Cullen jerked. He'd forgotten that the Qunari were still there. The others had left.

"The cream worked," said Adaar. "I was hoping the extra strength would."

Dorian leant down and bit Cullen on the shoulder.

"What would the Chantry say?" said Dorian.

Cullen groaned, squirming. He didn't want to think of the Chantry. He said as much but in fewer words.

"Maker, you're very good at this. Have you done this before?" asked Dorian, snapping his hips forward.

Shot after shot poured into Cullen. His ass was sore, but he didn't mind. His belly was swollen, and never did he think he'd end up in this situation when he was younger, but now that he was going through with it -

Dorian screamed, and Cullen felt a massive wave spurt from the Tevinter's cock. Then, very carefully, Dorian pulled out.

"You're doing so well. Can you take more?" asked Dorian.

Coherence was becoming difficult. They had a safeword, and Dorian was giving him the opportunity before Iron Bull could start.

"Yes."

Dorian kissed the bite mark.

"Good man," he said.

Iron Bull was bigger than Dorian. Louder. Rougher.

Cullen screamed, his world a haze that narrowed down to Iron Bull's cock and his bloating stomach.

Oh Maker, there was so much.

"You okay there?"

Cullen nodded.

"Last chance to get away before I knot," said Iron Bull. "But I think you can take it.”

The feeling of Iron Bull’s hands on his waist brought Cullen back to reality, pulling him onto Bull’s lap, one arm across Cullen’s chest, letting him sink onto his cock.

“No, you’ll spill i-” Cullen started.

The cum inside him shifted, threatening to spill out, but Bull was pushing more and more into him, the knot already starting to form. Iron Bull coaxed Cullen to rest against his chest, thrusting shallowly inside him so there was little pain.

"You look wonderful," Adaar said huskily.

He stepped towards them, taking a dollop of creamy salve and rubbing it onto Cullen's belly. His hands were cool. Cullen whined, clenching against Bull's knot. Bull growled, grinding up, and there it was, expanding to plug him up.

The knot had him feeling fuller than ever before. A thrill ran through Cullen as he realised he couldn't see his cock, stomach visibly getting larger as Bull unloaded. Whatever was in the cream Adaar had given him to use was extraordinary.

He felt fat and stuffed and he liked the feeling of being locked onto Bull's lap, belly on display for Dorian and Adaar. He felt claimed. And strangely safe.

He wasn't going to fit his clothes. Everyone would know what he'd done. Who he'd been fucked by. How he was ready to breed and wanted to be fucked over and over. That he wanted to be full.

Cullen made upset keening noises when Iron Bull finally pulled out. Some of the load spilt onto the sheets and the Qunari's thighs.

“There’s another cock for you yet, commander,” soothed the Iron Bull.

He laid Cullen on his back, letting him rest on the pillows, knees drawn up and spread apart.

There was a mirror in the room. Cullen only just noticed it, noticed himself in it. His hair was tousled and beginning to curl, his enormous belly at contrast with his arms, chest, and legs. There was a pink flush down his neck, light bruising on his hips. Untouched for a while, his cock had flagged, but seeing himself had it bumping against the swell of his stomach.

Adaar crawled onto the bed and lifted Cullen’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Can you take me?” he asked.

One large hand rested on Cullen’s stomach, the other brushing back Cullen’s hair.

“Yes,” said Cullen.

“Do you want me to take you?”

“I haven’t said the safeword.”

Adaar chuckled, and slicked his cock with oils, and nudged it between Cullen’s legs. His sac was full, pressing against Cullen, and Cullen wanted all of it. Pretty golden eyes stared down at him, peppering tender kisses as Adaar rutted against him.

Cullen kissed back, liking this sudden affection, and then Dorian and Bull were on either side of him, adding their own kisses.

“I wish we could keep you like this,” said Iron Bull.

“It would be impractical for fighting,” said Dorian. “It does suit you, though.”

Cullen was about to reply when Adaar’s knot came in, and the Vashoth was huffing in short thrusts, taking Cullen’s cock in hand and matching the rhythm. It didn’t take long for Cullen to spend himself, Adaar licking it off his hand as his cock pulsed into Cullen.

The four of them stayed on the bed for a while, waiting for Adaar’s knot to release. They touched Cullen’s full belly, rubbing in more creams and putting their heads to it gently as if they’d be able to hear a child.

“Dorian, would you fetch the plug?” asked Adaar.

The knot had decreased, the loads only small offerings to the cum that had inflated Cullen. Adaar squirmed, and pulled out as Dorian came over with a black, cylindrical object. He handed it to Adaar, who reached between Cullen’s legs and inserted the plug.

There was a spark of something or other, and the plug replicated the knot that had been there only a few minutes beforehand, growing a bud to seal Cullen’s ass.

“Stay still while we clean up,” said Adaar. “Then we’ll help you get dressed. We have a war room meeting in fifteen minutes.”

They were fast. Iron Bull’s room showed no signs of debauchery in under five minutes, except for Cullen himself.

They helped him onto his feet, holding him up as he adjusted to the weight. The plug held.

“I can’t see my own feet,” said Cullen.

His smalls were pulled up as high as they could go, and his trousers had to be slung low, belly sitting over the belt. When his shirt went on, it barely covered his stomach, skin peeping underneath the hem. His tunic was longer, and Dorian managed to get it over Cullen’s girth, pulling the cords so it wouldn’t ride up and expose him.

His belts, like his trousers, fit underneath his stomach, but Iron Bull pierced a new hole into the ends of them, and buckled them over the stomach. They pulled in the bulge, but drew more attention to it than if the belts had been left off.

A good deal of his armour was able to be put back on, and then more robes draped over him with sashes to tie them down. Adaar put on Cullen’s coat, and left for Dorian and Iron Bull to do the finishing touches. They couldn’t all leave at once.

Dorian brushed Cullen’s hair into something reasonable. The Iron Bull made lewd comments from the corner until Dorian made him put Cullen’s socks and boots on.

“Anytime you wanna do this again, I’m game,” said Bull, opening the door for Cullen to leave. “Come back tonight and we’ll get you unplugged.”

 

Cullen looked down at his stomach, now covered in his usual garb, and patted it.

“Yes, I think I’d like to do it again,” he said.

•

People were staring.

“By the Maker, Curly. I leave you for a month and you get fat,” said Varric as Cullen passed him.

Cullen flushed, hand going to his stomach. He’d buttoned up his coat, but that wasn’t enough to distract Varric. Not that one needed sharp observation skills to know that yesterday Cullen had been flat, and today he had swollen up like a woman about to give birth.

Varric, however, hadn’t been at Skyhold for a month. It was a logical conclusion to make.

He trotted next to Cullen as the human waddled down the hall. Some of the nobles that were always in the hall whispered to one another as Cullen passed.

“I’ve overindulged,” Cullen admitted.

“What on earth were you eating anyway?” asked Varric.

“Too much,” replied Cullen shortly.

“Well, a birdy told me there was a lot of noise down near Iron Bull’s room. Potions. Lots of orgasms. All men. Apparently fucking one man. Do you know anything about that?”

The flush on Cullen’s neck darkened, as Varric expected. He grabbed Varric by the arm and tugged him into one of the supply cupboards. He began to unbutton his coat.

“I’m flattered, Curly, but not interested,” said Varric, reaching for the door handle.

“No,” said Cullen. “That’s not what this is.”

He grabbed Varric’s hand and put it on his stomach to feel. It gave slightly when Varric pressed on it. Cullen groaned.

It was still sensitive.

“Is that all cum?”

Cullen nodded.

“How is it staying in there?”

“You’re creative,” said Cullen. “You can figure that out.”

Varric snickered as Cullen buttoned up his coat, and left the storeroom.


End file.
